Essência de Adão
by Esther Queiroz
Summary: Homens e mulheres foram feitos pra se completarem,mas Isabella discorda.Apaixonada por uma mulher e em conflito incansável com a família,sua certeza se esvai quando ela conhece o 'fruto proibido' conhecido também como Edward Cullen.
1. Prólogo

**Notas das autoras: **

HOUVE UM PROBLEMA NA CONTA DA** LUANA SANTIAGO**,ONDE ESTÁVAMOS POSTANDO,ENTÃO RESOLVERMOS POSTAR NA MINHA CONTA.

* * *

><p><strong> Prólogo<strong>

- Você é uma aberração! - Renée urrou batendo seus punhos sobre a mesa. - Eu não te aceito sendo assim! E principalmente Deus não te aceita! - Ela mais uma vez gritava com a filha, que permanecia com um sorriso sarcástico sobre os lábios.

O clima não era dos melhores. Era uma noite de natal na casa dos Swan, e, também mais um feriado que estava acabando em brigas por causa da opção sexual de Bella. Isabella Marie Swan, a doce menininha de Renée, era lésbica.

Sua mãe, sendo uma cristã fervorosa, nunca aceitou o jeito especial da filha. A jovem nunca fora como as outras garotas: Sempre se recusou a usar vestidos, ocultava sua feminidade, chegando até a confundir pessoas pensando que a garota fosse um menino. Nunca brincara de boneca, por mais que ganhasse todos os tipos possíveis de Barbie... Seu negócio era o baseball! E é claro, suas companhias sempre eram masculinas.

- Para ser sincera, você nunca me aceitou. -Isabella rebatia com um tom irônico – Por favor, não quero mais ouvir essas suas bajulações sobre Deus aceitar ou não. Foi pra isso que você me chamou? Ficou implorando para eu vir visitá-la no natal e acaba nessa merda toda? - Bella permanecia com a voz estável e com os braços junto ao corpo nunca posição rígida, demonstrando um misto de nervorsismo e tranquilidade. Já estava acostumada a passar por situações assim com sua mãe.

- Então, que se foda! Não aguento mais ouvir a sua voz! - Desta vez, a garota se exaltou, fazendo Renée pular da cadeira. Rapidamente se levantou da mesa, indo em direção ao seu antigo quarto para pegar a sua mala e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível.

Estava com raiva. Muita raiva. No fundo tinha esperanças da mulher aceitá-la como ela era. Que tipo de mãe era aquela? Que rejeita a própria filha por gostar de pessoas do mesmo sexo?

- O homem é feito pra mulher e a mulher para o homem! - A figura de Renée aparece na soleira da porta aos berros. – Mulher com mulher é abominável! Você é uma pecadora! Queimarás no inferno!- A mulher falou entredentes. Seus olhos continham fogo, que ardiam com ódio.

- Sério mãe? - Isabella ria – Mas sabe o que me satisfaz? – Ela falava com escárnio, ficando de frente para a mãe. – Um bom par de seios e uma bela bunda pra apertar! - Aquela foi a gota d'água, mortal. Como resposta para tamanha ousadia, Isabella recebeu uma tapa forte em seu rosto, fazendo-a ir ao chão.

- Sua desgraçada! Repita isso e eu te mato! – Sua mãe berrava se agachando no chão perto da filha e colocando as mãos sobre o pescoço dela. – Eu que te coloquei no mundo! Tenho todo direito de tirar! – Renée apertou as mãos contra a garganta da jovem, deixando-a em alerta.

- Me larga! Sua doida! – Bella lutou contra as mãos da mãe, finalmente libertando-se e se levantando do chão. – Eu vou embora daqui, e é agora! Não fico mais nenhum minuto nesta casa! - Ela declarou pegando logo sua bagagem e indo em direção à porta do quarto. Isabella deu mais uma olhada na progenitora, que ainda estava no chão com uma expressão ardendo em fúria.

-Bastarda hipócrita! – Cuspiu em alto tom, saindo rapidamente da casa. Tal ação era uma indireta para Renée e esta, com amargura, entendeu muito bem.

Isabella saiu com passos largos, não queria que a mulher de meia idade a alcançasse. Logo esta avistou seu carro e entrou jogando sua mala em qualquer canto. Antes de dar partida, ouviu um grito que provavelmente pertencia à sua mãe.

- Louca - Bufou sozinha.

Em poucos minutos ela já estava na estrada, dirigindo com pressa em direção a sua faculdade; Sua cabeça estava a mil. Seu corpo estava ligeiramente abalado, pois suas mãos tremiam levemente.

Isabella já tinha vinte e quatro anos e era dona do próprio nariz, não aceitaria que sua mãe falasse tais coisas na sua cara. Ela era uma adulta e sabia muito bem o que fazia.

- Quem é ela para falar aquilo pra mim? - Pensou alto.

Bella não concordava com a ação da devota, afinal, não tinha moral nenhuma para condená-la como pecadora. Renée era tão pecadora quanto ela! Foi uma adúltera! Seu casamento com pai de Bella, Charlie, foi ao fim quando todos souberam da traição de Renée com Phil, um comerciante da cidade na qual moravam, Forks. Depois da descoberta, a separação ocorreu. Renée levara a filha consigo indo morar com o novo companheiro, deixando seu pai sozinho na pequena cidade fria da Península de Olympic, e após alguns meses morando com Renée em Atlanta, Phil a trocou por outra. Após algum tempo, devastada e sem um marido, se converteu ao cristianismo e se tornou o que é hoje: Uma condenadora dos atos dos outros, esquecendo-se então dos atos cometidos por ela mesma.

- Falsa – A garota praguejava tal palavra na direção. – Agora bota essa capa de santa e fala de mim... - Isabella ria, começou até mesmo a gargalhar, porém, logo a estranha vontade de rir se transformou em lágrimas.

O choro escorria por seu delicado rosto, e então vieram os soluços. Chorava por não encontrar o apoio de quem mais precisava: Sua mãe. Embora as duas tivessem uma relação complicada, Bella ainda a amava, Renée era sua mãe, apesar de tudo.

Instantaneamente desligou o carro no meio da autoestrada. O trânsito estava tranquilo, por ser noite de natal. Todos estavam comemorando em suas casas com suas famílias.

- Preciso de um cigarro - Bella fala ainda soluçando, tirando uma carteira de cigarros do casaco. Ela começou a fumar e então o sentimento de nervosismo ficou para trás, dando lugar ao relaxamento do corpo, cujo estava precisando muito.

Estava absorta em pensamentos quando ouviu uma buzina atrás de seu carro. Então, acordou de seu transe e deu partida, jogando o cigarro pela janela.

- Força Bella, força! - Repetiu para si dirigindo a caminho do seu dormitório na universidade de Dartmouth, sua casa provisória.

Isabella realmente precisava ser forte. Ela ainda enfrentaria vários obstáculos por assumir quem ela é.

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR,ÇAM AS ALMAS DE DUAS MENINAS FELIZES.<strong>


	2. Caçadores e presas

**Nota das autoras:**

Oi! Bem, aqui quem fala é a **Luana**. Não faço ideia de quantas vezes eu já postei o capítulo 1, mas não vamos desistir! Queremos compartilhar esta história com vocês e agradá-los o máximo possível. Enfim, acho que seria legal deixá-los cientes do problema: Estamos conseguindo postar a fic normalmente, como podem ver, mas a fanfic simplesmente não vai para a página de recentes. Então, como conseguiremos novos leitores se ela não aparece na página de atualizadas? Já mandamos e-mail para o suporte do e é bem capaz que tenhamos que repostar. Desde já,** desculpem o transtorno**! Não desistam de nós!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Caçadores e caças<strong>

O som que seus tênis surrados faziam contra o chão atraíram olhares, inclusive o dele. Os passos desleixados, sem nenhuma sutileza, não combinavam com a dona deles, afinal, aquele andar tipicamente masculino curiosamente pertenciam a uma garota.

Já estava observando-a há algum tempo, detalhe por detalhe, e depois de tanto espiar, concluiu que aquela estranha com capuz e casaco largo era muito bonita, uma das mulheres mais lindas que já vira. E podia apostar também que debaixo de tantas mudas de roupas, um corpo espetacular estava escondido.

Ela estava acostumada, é o que diziam, estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções, tanto que, nem se importava mais com as encaradas tortas, não devia satisfação a nenhum daqueles estudantes hipócritas, uma vez que eles não pagavam as suas contas. Mantinha a cabeça erguida e seguia em frente, mais preocupada em conseguir seu diploma do que se alimentar de comentários maldosos sobre sua pessoa.

- Quem é ela? – Cutuca o amigo que paquerava as calouras. Enfurecido, Emmett resolver dar-lhe atenção e segue o foco dos olhos esmeraldinos.

- Isabella Swan, eu acho – Dá de ombros.

- Não me lembro dela.

- Ninguém se lembra cara – Bate em suas costas e finalmente a aprecia com Edward. – Aquela ali só serve de chacota.

- Por que uma gata dessas seria chacota? – Levanta uma das sobrancelhas, intrigado. A tal Isabella era alvo de brincadeirinhas por qual motivo? Beleza em excesso? É a única explicação aceitável.

- Ah... – O estudante de direito compreende a confusão do colega e suspira. Seu ego murcha como toda sempre acontecia quando tinha que explicar para alguém o mistério daquela aluna. – Então você não sabe Ed.

- Não... – A hesitação de Emmett o deixa curioso. – O que tem ela?

- Você sabe... – Murmura e desvia os olhos, enfurecido. Até para Emmett, que não liga muito para a vida alheia, aquilo era considerado um grande desperdício. – A palavra com L.

- Puta que pariu! – Grita, fazendo alguns olharem em sua direção. Como assim ela era lésbica? Um mulherão daqueles? Quanto desperdício!

- Pois é... É lésbica das brabas, mais assumida impossível!

- Como pode isso? – Puxa os cabelos acobreados com raiva. – Eu a transformaria em mulher só com uma transa. Deve gostar de mulher porque não sabe o que é homem de verdade... – Lamenta baixinho, planejando mil maneiras de chegar na estudante e convencê-la a dormir com ele.

- Ih cara... – O amigo coça a cabeça, sem saber como explicar a cena que passava bem debaixo dos seus olhos pretos. – Melhor desistir.

Enquanto Edward Cullen resmungava sobre o mundo ser homossexual e tramava mil e uma formas de deixar Isabella de quatro, algo que não estava nos planos de ninguém aconteceu: Enquanto ela caminhava distraidamente pelo campus, ouvindo uma de suas bandas preferidas, um corpo pequeno e ligeiro acerta o seu, jogando-a bruscamente no chão.

- Ei! Vê se olha por onde anda babaca! – Berra com a pessoa que lhe acertou e jogou acidentalmente todos os seus livros no chão. Pronta para tirar satisfações, procura pelo culpado e encontra o que não esperava: Uma mulher provavelmente da mesma idade que a sua, com rosto fino e delicado envolto pelos fiapos de seu cabelo repicado.

- Des-desculpe! – Sussurra envergonhada, tornando-a ainda mais linda. Se é que havia como!

- Não... – A fúria momentânea se esvai diante dos orbes verdes. – Não foi nada.

- Cara... – Emmett, há uns cinco metros das estudantes, dá uma cotovelada nas costelas de Edward para tirá-lo do estado de letargia. – Aquela não é a sua irmã?

- Pois é... – Concorda abismado com o que presencia.

- Meu nome é Alice – Estende a mão amigavelmente para a jovem esquentada, cumprimentando-a também com um sorriso angelical.

- Isabella, mas me chame de Bella – Diz um pouco rude, já esperando uma olhada preconceituosa. Mas, é pega de surpresa quando Alice aumenta ainda mais o sorriso. Franze o cenho, desconfiada com a simpatia da desconhecida atrapalhada.

- Acho melhor desistir da sapatona... Ela parece estar apaixonada por outro. Ou outra. – O amigo conclui aos risos.

**[...]**

A noite já havia caído e Bella não se cansara de ficar ouvindo Alice falar. Na verdade, estava mais concentrada na beleza da nova companhia: Seus traços finos, o corpo bem modelado com curvas pequenas e sua voz doce como uma flauta. Ela estava perdidamente encantada com aquela mulher.

- Bella, você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo? – Pergunta a pequena mulher a sua frente. – Parece que você está distante. Já sei! Você deve estar de saco cheio só de me ouvir falar!- Alice disse com um tom brincalhão, acompanhada de um sorriso nos lábios tentadores. Como se fosse possível, Isabella se ainda mais encantou com aquilo.

- Nunca! – Exclama perplexa com o que acabava de ouvir. – Você é uma das mulheres mais interessantes que já conheci! - A morena encara Alice com um sorriso sincero – E também uma das bonitas...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Alice ampliou seu sorriso, assim como Bella também o fez. Então ambas ficaram ali, analisando-se. Estavam juntas há um bom tempo, apenas conversando depois que foram liberadas de suas aulas, numa área afastada do campus. Já estavam ligeiramente atraídas uma pela outra, todos podiam ver e elas nem tampouco podiam negar.

- Bom... Acho que já está tarde – A jovem de cabelos curtos murmura olhando o relógio. – Preciso ir.

Juntas, soltam um muxoxo. Não queria ficar uma longe da outra. Queria permanecer ali juntas conversando e se conhecendo. Mas nem tudo é perfeito, a hora de ir embora sempre chega.

- Pelo menos me leva ao meu dormitório?- Pergunta com orbes castanhos cintilando, fazendo-a parecer uma criança perdida dos pais. – Por favor! – Suplica.

- Claro! – Dá de ombros e completa em mente "Não perderia a oportunidade de passar mais tempo ao lado dela, também". Com um pouco de ousadia, pega na mão da estudante.

Com tal ato, a face da moça injustiçada de madeixas longas e macias ruboriza. A vontade de Isabella era de aproximar mais o contato, talvez encostá-la numa parede mais próxima e mostra-la o que é um beijo de verdade. Mas não podia, tinha que manter o controle. Se não o fizesse, o que pensaria sua mais nova amiga-paquera?

- Então vamos!

A curta caminhada pro dormitório é protelada. O trajeto foi feito a base de muitas gargalhadas: Piadas feitas por Bella e papos banais por parte de Alice. Mantiveram inocentemente as mãos entrelaçadas, atraindo olhares curiosos e também tortos. Não ligavam, estavam ocupadas demais divertindo-se com a companhia uma da outra.

- Bom, chegamos. - Isabella anuncia com pesar.

- Pois é - Alice concorda com o mesmo tom tristonho. - Amanhã a gente se vê, certo? – A jovem de cabelos repicados e curtos pergunta dando pequenos saltinhos.

- Claro que sim! – A morena responde entre risos. – Então a gente se vê amanhã! – Acena pronta para entrar no prédio.

Alice assente com um sorriso. Em poucos segundos, o rosto delas estavam a centímetros. A pequena mulher – para sua surpresa - deposita um beijo no canto de seus lábios. Ela, por sua vez, fica estática. Logo após, se afasta com um sorrisinho malicioso implantado na face.

-Até amanhã, Bella – Pronuncia seu apelido com a voz arrastada, girando os calcanhares e indo embora rapidamente.

Isabella permanece em choque com as mãos no local beijado por Alice. Não pode acreditar no que acontecera. O calor dos lábios da "novata" ainda permanecia no canto da boca dele, fazendo-a sorrir involuntariamente, confirmando que sua alegria não podia ser maior.

Afinal, todo o seu joguinho de sedução, de se passar por estudante hospitaleira e meiga havia derrubado as defesas do seu alvo. Não era nem um pouco do seu tipo ser assim: Meiga, que cora com qualquer comentário mais audacioso. Ela não agia como uma mulher, por mais que seu corpo demonstrasse seu gênero, sua mente sempre trabalhou como a de um homem.

"Fui à caça e consegui a presa. Um prato delicioso, com certeza." – Pensou orgulhosa.

Esta então vai adentrando o conjunto enquanto cantarola alegremente. Nada poderia abalar a sua felicidade naquele momento, até porque, achou que a baixinha fosse páreo duro, daquelas se fingem de desentendidas e não reclamam de cantadas indiscretas, mas olhe o que aconteceu: Fora a própria Alice quem deu o primeiro passo, se soubesse que tudo terminaria assim, teria ido muito mais além.

Então, assim que gira a chave, escuta uma voz que não queria:

- Que isso Isabella! Já tá com namoradinha nova? - Rosalie, sua colega de quarto, ironiza enquanto lixa as unhas, deitada numa posição insinuante na cama.

- Que namoradinha? Fumou maconha hoje Rose? – Rebate com agressividade. Não suportava o espírito de fofoqueiro de Rosalie.

- Olha, eu vi muito bem pela janela como vocês se olhavam e o beijinho que aquela anã de jardim te deu. - A loira reclama deixando claro a manifestação do ciúme.

A relação de Bella e Rosalie sempre foi complicada. Na verdade, elas eram a favor da prática da amizade com benéficos, ou seja, a famosa amizade colorida. Porém, a loura estonteante sempre foi possessiva em relação aos seus relacionamentos paralelos.

- Rosalie... Sei que a gente se dá muito bem na cama, mas eu tenho a minha vida – Explica pausadamente – Como você também tem a sua. Eu nunca me meti nos seus casos.

- Ok. Você está certa – A mulher se dá por vencida, concordando.

Após o pequeno ataque de ciúme de Rosalie, Bella foi resolver as suas coisas: Foi tomar um banho para refrescar as ideias e principalmente ter um momento individual.

Seu banho foi lento e cheio de lembranças da nova companhia. Na mente da jovem só um nome e uma mulher pairava: Alice Cullen. Isabella tentava ao máximo preservar o calor de suas mãos junto ao seu corpo, seu cheiro e sua voz delicada. Para ela, tudo naquela mulher soava perfeito.

- Bella - A voz da colega chama quanto sai do banheiro envolta na felpuda toalha branca.

A morena virou-se lentamente para encarar quem estava a chamando. Deparou-se com Rosalie Hale apenas de lingerie. Diante da cena, engoliu seco. Não podia negar que a amiga era uma baita de uma gostosa, e pior, estava há um bom tempo sem praticar a arte do prazer.

- Então minha cara amiga - A voz dela soava propositalmente extremamente sensual, enquanto caminhava com graça até onde estava. - Quer se divertir? - A dona dos cabelos dourados completou a frase num sussurro ao pé do ouvido da jovem a sua frente.

Naquele momento, a corpo de Bella agiu sem sua permissão. Quando menos percebeu, já estava prensando Rosalie na parede, enquanto esta mantinha um sorriso lascivo nos lábios carmins. Sua carne era fraca e a loira a sua frente era boa demais para se jogar fora.

- Sabia que você não ia resistir – Rosalie sussurra enquanto distribui beijos molhados no pescoço de Isabella.

- Cala a boca! – Ordena. A estudante rapidamente obedece, mais interessada em outras coisas do que provocar a companheira.

Em poucos segundos, Bella já havia atirado Rosalie na cama. Sua toalha já havia se desprendido do seu corpo há um bom tempo, revelando seu corpo jovial e perfeito.

As duas estavam trocando carícias ousadas e lascivas, as mãos habilidosas de Rosalie procuravam apalpar o máximo do corpo de Bella, que procurava tirar as poucas peças de roupa que cobria o voluptuoso corpo da loura ardente.

Mas Isabella não "brincava em serviço", assim como um homem, gostava de submissão. Movida pelo desejo tipicamente masculino, tomou as rédeas ela mesma e fez a outra gemer alto. Não se comoveu pelos possíveis ouvintes: "Foda-se, quero mais é que saibam que é a minha noite está rendendo".

Mesmo estando com mulher e seu corpo entrando em um estado de prazer com tal, sua mente se desprendia do momento e vagava até a dona de um par de olhos verdes esmeralda magníficos: Alice.

**[...] **

**- **Finalmente esta merda acabou! – Resmunga, depositando a última caixa dentro do dormitório, que, para seu alívio, era somente dele. Não curtia compartilhar quarto com os outros, a não ser que os outros fossem mulheres convidativas e espetaculares, como a estranha de cabelos longos que viu mais cedo e desde então, não conseguiu parar de pensar.

Aumentou o volume do ipod – Black Sabbath 'fortalecia seus ossos' e seu sentimento de raiva por razões diversas. Jogou-se sem jeito no sofá, que os caras que lhe ajudaram mais cedo fizeram questão de colocar virado para a grande janela, comentando que ele nem precisaria de televisão se ficasse com os olhos focados do outro lado: Os dormitórios femininos. Sua vista era definitivamente uma das mais privilegiadas, talvez um binóculo fosse uma compra futura a se fazer, quem sabe.

Até que notou uma cena peculiar do outro lado. Que por sinal, o jogou de cara no chão, fazendo-o morder a própria língua.

- Santo Deus... – Corre afobado para a janela, cerrando os olhos verdes esmeralda para enxergar um pouco melhor. – São... ?

Exatamente como previu, eram duas mulheres... Duas mulheres no rala e rola. Mulheres! Bem, não era nenhuma novidade, sendo um universitário você vê de tudo e mais um pouco. Aliais, sexo lésbico é uma das coisas que os homens mais gostam, adorava alugar filmes 'educativos' para apreciar as estrelas pornôs femininas uma com as outras.

Praticamente com o rosto colado no vidro, esticou-se desesperado atrás do pequeno aparelho prata: O celular. Discou um número que certamente discaria bastante nos próximos meses se continuasse a ter visão panorâmica daquele show particular.

- Emmett!

- Porra cara, tu não me dá sossego! – Reclama o amigo do outro da linha.

- Tem duas gostosas fazendo sexo bem em frente a minha janela!

- O quê? – Grita, levando Edward a afastar o telefone do ouvido. Nesse meio segundo, aproveitou para identificar uma das figuras e sua boca caiu quando a reconheceu: Isabella Swan. A garota de beleza divina e estilo grunge que chamou sua atenção.

A outra, uma loura bonita, mas nem tanto, também tinha visto enquanto fazia o 'reconhecimento do território' na nova faculdade. A faculdade da sua irmãzinha, Alice Cullen, para qual fora obrigado a ir, tendo que desistir de Harvard para manter os olhos na caçula, a mando de sua mãe: A patroa Esme Cullen.

- É Isabella Swan – Murmura embasbacado. A risada do colega só o faz ficar mais furioso. A confirmação de ela ser do mesmo lado que ele estava diante dos seus olhos esbugalhados que se recusavam até mesmo a piscar para não perder nenhum movimento das 'gatas no cio'. Prestar mais atenção e ouvir os gemidos femininos só o deixou em maus lençóis.

- Eu vou pra aí!

- Não cara, fala sério!

- Por quê? Qual é Edward, vai ser mão de vaca agora?

- Emmett, não vou conseguir me aliviar com você aqui... – Explica, sem se incomodar com o linguajar.

- Ah, cara! Isso é muito nojento! – Resmunga provavelmente emburrado. – Eu não precisava saber disso!

- Não é nada que você não tenha feito, imbecil. – E sem mais delongas, decide que desligar o telefone e aproveitar seu filme pornô ao vivo é muito melhor que escutar o nhé nhé nhé do amigo de infância.

Isabella Swan... Suspirou assistindo-a com dor no coração. Seu ego mais masculino nunca estivera tão ferido! Será mesmo que nenhum homem fora bom o suficiente para aquele anjo? Bufou revoltado. Se ele tivesse uma chance! Só uma chance!

- Isabella... Tão linda, tão gay – Lamentou como se estivesse no funeral de um amigo. – Mundo cruel!

* * *

><p><strong>Para as já leitoras... Será que merecemos comentários de novo? Por favor? *-* Até o fim de semana (:<strong>


End file.
